


Obsession Didn't Seem So Bad

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abusive Luke, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Victim Blaming, Worried Calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP becomes jealous and obsessive with Person B, due to a misunderstanding. First, it’s only arguments, then it becomes emotional abuse, before spiraling into vicious physical abuse, where Person A results to beating and choking Person B, to keep them in line and away from “others”. Optional: Person A could abuse them in “other” ways as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession Didn't Seem So Bad

"Ashton, you can't date Luke! Did you hear what happened to his ex boyfriend?" Calum asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Ashton rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand when Calum played detective. Plus, Ashton was older than Calum - so he could take care of himself.

"Cal, you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself. I promise!" Ashton said, hoping Calum would calm down, but unfortunately for Ashton, he just wouldn't shut up.

There was a moment of silence that you could have cut the tension with a knife. Ashton was fed up with Calum's shit; he wanted to walk out, but he couldn't do that to his best friend. Hell, Calum was like a brother to him but sometimes he just wanted to slap him.

Calum sighed before leaning back against his chair. They were now waiting for Michael to get at the coffee shop. Both Ashton and Calum knew he was going to be late, only because he was always late.

"There's got to be a for me to talk you out of dating Luke," Calum stated, and Ashton rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear it anymore, especially since Calum had no room to talk.

Calum's ex girlfriend was a complete bitch, but he didn't listen to Ashton at all. So Ashton didn't really have to listen to Calum, and deep down he knew Calum was just jealous of his new relationship with Luke.

Luke wasn't that bad.

"You're just jealous I get to date, and your mother is still strict!" Ashton laughed, this caused Calum to roll his eyes and blush.

"Okay, I'm not jealous... I just worry about you; you're my best friend!" Calum said as he patted Ashton on the back. It was the truth, he really did care for Ashton. Maybe more than he should; that's because he was secretly in love with Ashton. But the main reason was that he heard about Luke's abusive past. Ashton was naive, and that's why Luke liked him - naive would fall for a nice face, right?

"I'm just messing with you, I know you care. But everything's gonna be alright! I pro--" Ashton was saying before Michael cut him off by hugging him.

"Hey guys!" Michael said, and both Calum and Ashton got really quiet. They couldn't tell him that Ashton got asked out by Luke, he'd have a canary.

So the three sat down, and were about to order something to drink when Luke's ex boyfriend came storming into the café. He looked angry, and it was about to get worse, he was there to get Ashton to "back the fuck up" so he could have Luke. Even though Luke apparently beat the shit out of him.

"You. I want you to back the fuck up, Luke's my boyfriend!" he screamed, and that made Ashton laugh.

"Last time I checked, you u were almost in the morgue for getting jumped. So how about you back the fuck up?" Ashton said in return, and this made Luke's ex laugh obnoxiously.

There was an abrupt silence, followed by a punch to the face. Calum was quick to push Luke's ex boyfriend out of the café, while Michael checked on Ashton. Surprisingly, Ashton was just laughing and that was because it took a lot to make Ashton cry. He might've been a small guy, but Ashton could take a hit. It was all thanks to his three older brothers, who taught him "No pain, no game."

"Are you okay?" Calum asked, he was extremely worried about Ashton.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" this made both Calum's and Michael's jaw drop. They couldn't believe he just asked that, like it didn't phase him.

"You were just punched in the face!" Calum said in a whisper yell, he couldn't believe that Ashton was acting like nothing happened to him.

"Well, yeah? I mean... it didn't hurt!" Ashton explained as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

That's when his phone went off.

Luke: Can you hang out right now?  
Ashton: Of course, be there in ten!

"Guys I have to go, I'll talk to you later?" Ashton said, and both Calum and Michael smiled and nodded.

Once he was gone, Calum sighed. He was madly in love with Ashton, and seeing him want someone bad, hurt his heart.

"Still in love with Ashton?" Michael asked, and Calum nodded as they both took a seat.

"He'll come around," Michael paused to look around mysteriously. "they always do."


End file.
